The Turtle Necks
by FastestTurtleAlive717
Summary: what would it be like if the ninja turtles started out as humans, and never got mutated? the four turtles/now humans, live in an orphanage, but they cant stay for long, they are just curious little boys, they escape intending to do hero work, but find themselves unprepared. you see sides of the main four you've never seen before. Raph, Leo, Mikey and Donnie are in for an adventure!
1. prologue

" **The neck is itchy." Mikey whines. "Does it have to be turtlenecks?"**

" **No, if you want we can wear frilly dresses." Raph rolls his eyes , "Just put it on and stop whining." Mikey eyes his orange shirt before pulling it over his head.**

" **Do you think it will work with your glasses Don?" Raph asks as Donnie pulls the neck of the shirt over his nose.**

" **It will be fine Raph, do you think it will work with your tiny nose?" he taps Raph's nose. He slaps his hand away and covers his nose.**

" **Ha Ha, very funny."**

 **I pick up the scissors and snap them. They all look at me. "Alright, who's first?" I ask**

" **Agh! Not the hair!" Mikey covers his head with his hands and hides behind Donnie. I roll my eyes.**

" **It's not for your hair, it's for the sleeves dummy." Raph say as he steps toward me. I carefully slip the scissors into the threads that hold the sleeve onto the rest of the garment and snip. I grab the end of the thread and pull until the sleeve falls to the ground.**

" **Ah, clever." Mikey says from over my shoulder. I shake my head and continue to do the same to all the sleeves.**

" **Ok, now we all have a color and a look, the green shorts?" I say and they all nod. "Good." I look over Don. "why are you wearing suspenders?" I raise an eyebrow**

" **It's my look. And my thing, I always wear suspenders."**

" **Exactly, anyone who knows you will know it's you."**

" **Good thing he doesn't have any friends." Raph crosses his arms. "that way, we have nothing to worry about."**

" **Is anyone else cold?" Mikey rubs his sun kissed shoulders. "And why did we have to take the sleeves off?"**

 **I pinch the bridge of my nose. "We went over this. With all the work we will be doing, we will get overheated if we have to many layers. Now are we good to go?" I place my hands on my hips. I look at Don. he blinks his brown eyes then nods. Raph shakes his red head then says**

" **Sure, whatever. Let's go get ourselves killed."**

" **Killed?" the blond jumps and looks at me with worry plastered on his face. I look into his blue eyes then into Raph's green ones and scowl**

" **We are not going to get killed. We are going to be hero's." I stand a little taller.**

" **Yeah, hero's, just like the ones in my comic books!" Mikey smiles under his mask. I nod.**

" **Well then what are we waiting for? The world isn't going to save itself." Donnie twirls a broom and slides it under his arm.**

" **Lets go over the plan one more time." I say**

" **Yes, story time!" Mikey falls to the floor and crosses his legs. The others sit on the floor next to him.**

" **Ok, sneak out of the orphanage, and sneak around town, keep your masks on at all times. Once we find something to do, such as; helping an old lady cross the street or save children from a burning building." Raph raises his hand.**

" **Yes?" I roll my eyes.**

" **Can't we just track down one of the many gangs on the streets? That would get us noticed as heros."**

" **Gangs? Are you serious?" Donnie leans forward to look at him around Mikey.**

" **What? Are you scared?" he raises an eyebrow.**

" **No, just concerned for your well being."**

" **Stop it!" Mikey stands and pulls his mask off of his face "stop fighting! I just want to get out of here! I don't care if we end up as hero's, I want to see the outside of these walls!"**

" **Mikey's right." I say as the other two stand as well. "Let's just go, but keep your masks on." they all nod. I nod and turn to the air vents.**

 ** _ **I'M JUST TRYING THIS NEW STORY, IF YOU LIKE IT LET ME KNOW AND I'LL POST MORE!**_**


	2. The Beginning

**I climb onto the nightstand and pull out the vent cover. I put my hands on the inside and pull myself up. I crawl a little ways before looking back. Mikey is behind me and Raph is climbing in. I smirk under my mask.**

 **We continue to crawl until I reach my next mile marker. This means we are above the kitchen. I crawl past it until we reach the end of the trail. I lift the vent cover and drop myself into the hall.**

 **I look up to see Mikey's feet dangling, I reach up and help him down. Then Raph falls out and sticks the landing. Next Donnie hops down. I nod and we creep down the hall. We sneak past the keepers door and get to the front gate.**

 **I slowly open it and the other three slip out. I look down the hall before slipping out myself and closing the door. We made it. A cold breeze whips my black hair in my face and sends shivers up my bare arms.**

" **Let's do this." I whisper and we take off away from the orphanage. We soon find ourselves in the middle of town. We make our way down the street. Not many other people are out this late, but there are still some people. Mikey starts to slip off his mask, I grab his hand.**

" **Agh, what?" he pushes my hand away.**

" **Keep your mask on. That was rule number one." I say sternly. We continue to walk down the street and it mysteriously empties. I look around. Further down the road is a few men dressed in black with visible purple dragon tattoos. Crap, a gang.**

 **We turn as the door next to us opens. A tall Asian man stand us. He looks down the street at the men then back at us.**

" **My sons, come in." he says, "I have pizza." the others look at me and I look down at the men who are getting closer. I nod and we all go into this man's home. As soon as the door is closed Mikey takes off his mask and stuffed a piece of pizza in his mouth.**

" **Mikey!" I say in annoyance. He shrugs with a full mouth and chews his food. I look at the other two, "are you gonna join him?"**

" **Thought you'd never ask." Raph says rubbing his stomach and making his way to the pizza. I sigh and shake my head. I turn to the man who let us into his home.**

" **Thanks, you saved us back there. How can I repay you?" I bow slightly. The man smiles.**

" **My name is Hamato Yoshi, this is my studio, I teach youngsters like yourself how to be ninjas. You may repay me by not getting into situations you can't handle." he says kindly. I smile**

" **Wait you teach ninja stuff! Can you teach us? Were strong!" Mikey jumps up and wipes off his face. The man smiles.**

" **Are you? Good, will you be wondering the town at night frequently?" he asks, we look at each other.**

" **Um, most likely." I shrug**

" **And why is that?" he asks tilting his head.**

" **I kind of can't tell you that." I say "we were supposed to keep masks covering our faces as well, but, you see how well that turned out." I wave over at the others and Raph slurps up a piece of cheese and Donnie smiles his gap toothed grin.**

" **Yes I see. So, what I am getting out of this is that you are all orphans and you escaped from the orphanage together to see the outside of the only world you know, but you didn't think it through." I blink**

" **Wait, how did you know that?" I ask he raises a hand**

" **No more questions. If you wish to learn how to defend yourselves then get over here, all of you." the other three rush over and we stand in a line in front of him. "What are your names?" he points at Raph.**

" **Raphael, but you can call me Raph. I'm the strongest." he puffs up his chest. Then he points at Donnie.**

" **Donatello, But you can call me Donnie, or Don. I'm the smartest out of all of us." he rests a arm on Raph's head. Then he points at Mikey.**

" **Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey! I'm the cute funny one. And you can call Raph, Raph-ie, if you want." Raph sends him a glare and he smiles. Then the man points at me.**

" **Leonardo, but you can call me-"**

" **Leo?"**

" **Uh, yes, I'm the leader, the one in charge." I say timidly**

" **And I can't see why I couldn't be the leader." Raph folds his arms and pouts. I roll my eyes and shake my head.**

" **If you could teach us somethings that would be really cool." I say. He nods.**

" **Kneel on the floor. It is a sign of respect to your elders." we kneel. "Now, how much do you already know? And how old are you?"**

" **We know how to make our beds, and clean the floors and do the dishes." Mikey starts to list off the things we do at the orphanage.**

" **We don't actually know that much about fighting." I admit "we are all around the age of twelve or thirteen. They don't keep very good track at the orphanage." I fold my hands in my lap.**

" **Hhmm, I see. Well we will have to start from the beginning. You must come here every day at this time." we all nod and we begin our lesson.**


	3. Tutoring Through The Fence

Donnie.

I fold down the edges of my covers and smooth out the sheets. And now my bed is made to maximum comfort. I nod with satisfaction and look out the window. I hold up three fingers to the horizon. Perfect timing.

I turn and walk out of the room with three other beds and make my way to the courtyard behind the building. All the other kids were playing out there. Leo, Raph and Mikey were practicing what we learned last night. I make my way to my spot on the fence and sit down with my back against it.

"Are you here yet?" I ask softly as I slightly turn my head to the fence.

"Yep, thanks for helping me again." the girl says. I smile at the sweet sound in her voice. I pull out my pocket knife and pick up a stick,

"Ok what's the first problem?" I say as I start to shave the bark off the stick with my knife.

"Sixteen over twenty times twelve over eighteen." she says

"Oh, fractions, I love fractions." I say looking up from my stick

"Focus, pal."

"Oh right, so sixteen is A, twenty is B, twelve is C, and eighteen is D. so you do A times C, and B times D." I say slightly waving my stick in the air. I hear her writing on her paper. I turn and peek through the hole in the fence. "That's right, you got it." I say "what's next?" she pauses.

"Can I ask you something?" she asks

"Uh, sure?" I say nervously.

"What is it like over there?"

"Over where?" I raise an eyebrow.

"On that side of the fence, in the orphanage."

"Oh, um, it's not that bad, I mean, I have my brothers, well we just call each other brothers, honestly we're just roommates who happen to be close friends. We have Leo, he's the bossy one. Then Raph, he's the angry one, and Mikey, he's the silly one."

"And you?" she asks sweetly. I smile

"I'm the smart on I guess." I say with a shrug.

"What's your name?"

"Donnie, well technically Donatello. In fact none of those name are our real names, their just nicknames because our real names are kind of long, and fore some people hard to pronounce. What's your name?"

"April, and it's not short for anything." she says.

"April," I repeat to test the sound of it in my own mouth. "I like it. What do you look like?" I ask looking up to the sky.


	4. Get To Know You

"Well I have red, hair. Well it's more like an orange. Um I always wear a yellow shirt because it's my favorite color. I've got a small nose and blue eyes. What do you look like?" she asks with curiosity.

"Ugly," I say softly as I slide my knife across the stick.

"Oh that can't be true. With how smart you are you must be handsome." hearing this my face turns hot. I reach up and touch my cheek.

"Well, I uh, you seam beautiful too. But I'm not that good looking. The only thing I have is my brains." I say looking down. I hear April giggle slightly. "what ?" I ask

"Nothing, but please, tell me what you look like."

"Brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin. Glasses, I wear purple." I say picking at my purple turtle neck with no sleeves. "Oh, and suspenders. It's my look." she giggles again. Why is she giggling? I may be smart but I know nothing about girls. "So what did you learn in Science yesterday?" I ask changing the subject.

"Oh, we learned about genetics. You know the gene pools and stuff?" she says.

"Ah, yes, the organization of genes you inherit from your parents that make you who you are and what you look like. I always wondered where my Genes came from, I never knew my parents." I sigh and look down at my feet.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad." April says as she taps her pencil on her paper. "So what kinds of things do you like to do besides, school stuff?"

"Oh, well i like to invent stuff. Not a lot of it works, but i still like to do it. I'm also learning some ninjitsu."

"Wait, really? That's awesome! I wanted to do that but my dad said no." April lets out a sigh.

"What about your mom?" I ask crossing my legs.

"Oh, um, my mom went missing when I was little. It's just me and my dad." she says uncomfortably

"Oh, sorry." I say. "Sooooooooo…"

"Tell me more about your brothers." she says "or close roommates."

"Heh, ok, so Raph has messy red hair and green eyes. He likes to fight. And Mikey has dirty blond hair. His face is covered in freckles, his eyes are a light blue he loves to prank any, and every one. Then leo, he is asian. Well only slightly. He has vibrant blue eyes and black hair his skin is darker but he doesn't have almond shaped eyes. His are big and round."

"They all sound wonderful." she says "are they around, can I meet them?" she asks.

"Oh, um, now? Um no there not out here." I look across the courtyard at my brothers then down at my feet "Sorry."

"No it's fine, maybe next Saturday. Ok so are you never aloud to come outside of the fence?"

"Well, no, but me and my brothers fou-" I'm cut off by the ringing of the bell telling us it's time to come in. "sorry I have to go." I say standing up and brushing off my pants. I peek through a hole in the fence

"Can I come after school on Monday?" she asks looking through the same hole. I can see her eye.

"Of course." I say with a smile. I can see her smile with her eyes and she turns and starts to walk away. I turn and quickly get inside. As I enter the building I'm greeted by the keeper.

"Donatello, may I speak with you a moment?" I blink from surprise.

"Uh, sure." I say, he sets a hand on my shoulder and guides me to his office. We enter and he closes the door behind him. The man sits in his comfy chair and I sit in the metallic on across from him.

"Donatello, it has come to our attention tha-"

"Please, call me Donnie." I interrupt. He blinks.

"Ehm, alright, um it has come to our attention that you have gone far past your grade level in schooling. We would like to offer you a tutor to help you exead. Would you like that?" I ponder this for a moment.

This is an amazing opportunity, but would I get to caught up in my school work that it will distract me from April, or ninjutsu? I think I can keep it balanced.

"Yes, I would like that very much sir. When would we meet?" I ask

"During regular school hours. His name is Dr. Rockwell. He's actually a scientist who is studying teen brains. And we thought with your advanced knowledge, it was perfect." I furrow my brow. That makes no sense at all.

"Alright, thank you." I nod. "May I go?" I ask standing

"Why yes, you may." he stands also and extends his hand for a hand shake. I accept and we shake hands. I then turn and leave. I keep my eyes on the ground as I exit his office. As I close the door behind me I hear;

"DONNIE! Your alive!" I look up to see Mikey racing towards me. With Leo and Raph on his tail.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask as Mikey embraces me.

"Some of the others said they saw you going into his office with him and we came as fast as we could. What did he want?" Leo says

"He said because of my advanced intellect and the fact that I am far beyond grad level, they are going to provide me with a tutor. So I can get better." I clarify.

"Wow, really? I guess you really are a brainy-ack." Raph shoves me playfully. I smile.

"Well let's get back to, to, um what are we cleaning today?" I ask furrowing my brow.

"The bathrooms." Mikey says plugging his nose. "I'm not excited." he says waving his hand in front of his face of enfisis on the smell of that reached place. I chuckle and we make our way down the hall together.

Should I tell them about Dr. Rockwell? What are they up too? I look at my brothers and smile. They really are my brothers aren't they?

 _ **MORE IS COMING, STAY TUNED! I KNOW I HAVE BAD SPELLING. . . BUT OTHER THAN THAT, WHAT DID YOU THINK?**_


	5. Bathroom Duty

Raph.

"Gross!" Mikey yells from a few stalls over. "It's alive!" I roll my eyes and keep scrubbing the floor. At least I didn't get stuck with the toilets. I happen to have good luck when it comes to pulling straws. Mikey gags and I chuckle.

"So Donnie, how do you expect to beat me up if you never practice what we are learning from Master Yoshi?" I ask looking over at Donnie who is cleaning out the sinks. He looks up.

"Oh, I do practice." he says.

"Really? Because during free time you were talking to the fence." I smirk as he fumbles with his scrub brush.

"I wasn't talking to the fence." he says defensively as he glared at me.

"Then who were you talking to?" I ask "the stick you were waving around?"

"No I was talking to a person." he says as he turns back to his work. I roll my eyes.

"And what person is that? You were sitting alone." I sit on my knees

"Someone on the other side of the fence." he says as he turns on the water. I blink from surprise.

"Who?" Leo asks from a different stall.

"Um, no one special, they just needed some help with their homework so I helped her."

"Her?" Leo asks "so it's a girl."

"I didn't say her, and it doesn't matter anyway. The only time we leave is at night time and she'll be asleep."

"You said she again." I say as I pick up my brush.

"What? No, no I didn't!" he says crossing his arms and glaring at me. "Look why do you even care?" he waves his hand in the air.

"We are brothers." Mikey pokes his head out of the stall he's cleaning "That's why. We love you Don!"

"Or maybe, Raph is jealous." Leo says

"And why would I be jealous of Donnie for getting to talk to a girl through the fence that he can't even see, about math and science." I roll my eyes. "Maybe you're the one that's jealous, Leo." it's silent for a moment and I smile. "Ah, I see, Leo is having trouble with the ladies."

"Oh shut up, were only twelve, or thirteen, what does it matter. Plus we need to focus on ninjitsu."

"Sure." I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"Whatcha doin' Raphie?" Mikey asks from right above me. His head is upside down as he dangles from his bad that is held to the roof by chains. It's the bed I wanted.

"Nothing, now go away." I say shoving his head a little to hard and he falls of his bed and onto the floor with a thud.

"Ouch." he mumbles from the floor. I bring my knees to my chest and nibble on the eraser on my pencil.

"Sorry," I roll my eyes as I put the led of my pencil to the white of the paper. "What to draw, what to draw." I say to myself.

"A-HA! You are doing something! I knew it!" Mikey proclaims as he stands up. "You my friend are drawing! What are you drawing?"

"Nothing," I glare at him. "It's just a silly drawing. Leave me alone."

"But pall it's almost time to go." he says.

"Wait what? What time is it?" Leo shoots to his feet.

"Well right now it's twenty minutes till we're supposed to be there." Mikey taps his chin as he looks at the pocket watch that hangs on the wall.

"Crap lets go." Leo says shoving his feet into his shoes. I flip my book closed and cram my feet into my shoes as well. I then climb into the vent after Mikey.

Once we're out I quickly slip my mask over my face as the others do the same. We run down the street and up to Master Yoshi's door. Leo taps lightly on his door three times.

The door opens and there stands the tall Asian man. "Hello my son's, come in." he waves us into his dojo. He kneels down back facing the small tree in the center of the dojo and we kneel around him. "For today's lesson, we will learn how to channel anger."

Leo elbows me and I roll my eyes. "Raph gets angry all the time." he says and I scowl at him.

"Then this lesson will help him the most." Sensei says "now what makes you angry." he asks looking at Mikey. Mikey looks at the floor and frowns.

"Um, when my brothers fight, that's what makes me angry." he says softly. "They fight all the time, and I try to be ok with it but, it still makes me angry." Sensei nods then looks at Donnie.

Donnie furrows his brow as he tries to think. "Well, it makes me mad when people tease me about being smart, or for talking to girls." he looks at me.

"What?" I shrug and he rolls his eyes.

"I see," Sensei says "Leonardo?" he nods to Leo

"I get angry when people don't listen to me. When they take my advice for granted because they think I'm wrong. Even if I might be, it makes me angry when they ignore me." I don't think that was aimed specifically to me, but, ouch.

"Raphael?" I look up to see Sensei looking right at me.

 _ **PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT ABOUT WHAT YOU DID AND DIDN'T LIKE!**_


	6. Soda Lesson

" **Oh right." I clear my throat. "Well I get angry when, when. . . Um I don't know." I shrug "I can't really pinpoint it to one thing. I guess it depends on the moment." I say.**

" **Hmm." Sensei closes his eyes for a moment. "You know what I think? I think you have anger built up inside of you, that you keep adding too, so when even the smallest thing irritates you, you take your anger out on that thing." he says**

" **What?" Mikey tilts his head. Sensei stands and leaves the room. He returns with a small bottle of soda. He kneels back down and setts the bottle of bubble liquid on the floor.**

" **This is Raphael." he says pointing to it. "He looks all tough on the outside." he flicks it and a few bubbles detach from the sides and float to the top. "All the soda inside of him is his anger. And when things bother him in just the slightest. . ." Sensei picks it up and shakes it then hands it to Mikey and nods.**

 **Mikey shakes it like crazy and hands it to Donnie. Donnie wiggles it around a little and gives it to Leo. he spins it in his hands a little then hands it to me. I look up at Sensei and send a silent message. Now what?**

" **Open it Raphael." he says. I shrug and twist the bottle cap and it begins to fizz and hiss at me. I raise an eyebrow but Sensei nods for me to continue. I twist it a little more and white foam spills out from underneath the cap. "More." he says quickly and I take off the lid. Soda sprays out and rains down over everyone except me since I pointed it away from me as I opened it.**

" **Uh, sorry?" I say**

" **Do not be sorry Raphael." Sensei wipes the soda off his face. "We angered you, and when you could not take any more, it came out all at once." he takes the almost empty bottle from my hands. "Now how to we fix this problem?"**

" **Put all the soda back in the bottle." Mikey says we all look at him with a weird look and he averts his eyes.**

" **Open it slowly, slower or um I actually don't know." Donnie says**

" **Well that's a first." I roll my eyes and he shoots me a glare. Sanesi shakes his head.**

" **No, you do not open it slower," he pulls out a second bottle. "But you must accept your feelings." he opens it and takes a sip. We pass it around again and when it gets to me I hesitate. "Go on, accept your feelings Raphael." I look at the bottle and glare at it.**

" **No this is stupid." I shove it back into Leo's hands and get up. I stop into the other room. I don't have to do anything this old man says. He's not my dad. I don't have a dad. I sit down with my back to the wall and look at the ceiling.**

" **My son, are you ok?" I look over at Sensei and scowl at him, what does he want?**

" **Oh, I'm fine." I roll my eyes and look away.**

" **I have your brothers practicing what we learned last time, but with three one of them doesn't have a partner. Would you like to come back in and join us?" I let out a sigh.**

" **Yeah, why not." I climb to my feet and we go back in. Mikey and Donnie are at each other's throats and Leo kneels on the floor waiting for me. As I walk up to him he smiles up at me.**

" **How do expect to get better than me if you don't practice?" he asks as I kneel a yard away from him**

" **Ha ha, very funny." I say before Sensei starts the battle. We both jump to our feet and run at each other. I throw a punch at his face but he blocks it, he tries to trip me but I dodge it. It goes on like this for a while. Just dodging and blocking. Until, Sensei calls us to stop.**

 **I place my hands on my knees and try to catch my breath and Leo does the same.**

" **That was very good my son's. But next time, I want one of you to win." Leo and I look at each other. He smiles. I'm totally going to win next time.**


	7. Meet Mondo

Mikey.

Two nights in a row! That was awesome. I can't believe we haven't gotten caught yet, it's so fun sneaking out when we're not supposed to. I wiggle my finger above spikes mouth.

"Don't tease him, Mikey." Raph says. "I just got him so leave him alone." Raph scoops him up and takes him away. I pout.

"Come on Raphie, I just wanted to play with him."

"And I said no. so go play somewhere else." I let out a sigh and stand. I walk out of our room and head for the courtyard. Every day we get to come out here twice. Once in the morning after breakfast, and once after lunch and before dinner. It just so happens to be the second one right now. I walk down the stone steps and sit on the bottom one.

I look over at Donnie who is talking to the fence again. I smile and stand up, but my smile slowly melts away and I sit back down. He would kill me if I interrupted.

"Hey, Mikey. You ok?" I look up to see my one and only friend, apart from my brothers. Were both outcasts, so we stick together.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mondo. Raph got a pet turtle." I say. His eyes go wide and I slap a hand over my mouth.

"Woah, where did he get a turtle?" he sits next to me on the steps. I groan and quickly look around.

"Ok, but you can't tell anyone! Got it!" he nods. "Me and my brothers have been sneaking out at night and we are learning ninjutsu from a cool person with a studio and his mascot is turtles, and Raph got upset so he gave one of his turtles to Raph. well technically, it's a tortoise but still." Mondo's jaw drops

"Dude that's so cool! Can I come with you? I want to learn some fit-jit-siuey stuff! I could totally be heroes with you guys!"

"Um, well you see if they found out I told you then they would kill me. But I can teach you what we learn if you want. Just don't tell anyone ok?" he holds up one hand while the other makes an X over his heart as he nods. "Thanks."

"HEY! What are you two losers doing?" I look up to see one of the older boys, with a few of his pals behind him.

"Nothing now go away." I say looking down at my feet.

"Doesn't look like nothing. Plus we own the stairs, so you can't be here." he crosses his arms and looks down at me.

"Ok, fine whatever." I grab Mondo by the arm and pull him away. We go and sit by the corner of the building where all the pipes come out. The ground falls into a slight hill towards the fence. We lie on our backs and look up at the blue sky full of white fluffy clouds.

"That one looks like a bunny." Mondo says pointing at one of the clouds I sigh and sit up.

"I don't feel like cloud chasing today, Mondo." I pick at the grass.

"Do you want to volunteer at the kitchen?" he asks. I smile and nod. We both get up and brush off our paints before heading inside. We race down the halls to get to the kitchen. I rush right up to the doors and knock loudly. One of the many nice kitchen lady's opens the door.

"Mikey, what a pleasant surprise. We haven't seen you in awhile. Come on in. we're making Pizza for dinner tonight." I smile and walk through the doors.

"Hey, Mikey, I'm just gonna go back outside. See you later pal." I nod before the kitchen doors close.


	8. The Stash

" **All finished." the tall one says as she takes the pizza plate'er away from me and slides it into the oven. Mr. Murakami walks over to me and sits me on the counter.**

" **Good work Mikey. Now what treat would you like today?" he asks**

" **Well, how do you get people to like you. Or just not hate you." I avert my eyes even though he can't see.**

" **Well, just smile at them. Be nice to them even if they are not nice to you. Now what kind of candy would you like today?" I smile**

" **Anything with chocolate!" I say "and can I get some for my friends?" he nods as he makes his way to the locked up pan-tree. He pulls out the key and opens it. He pulls out a big bag full of candy bars of all kinds.**

" **Take one for you and one for each of your friends." he says kindly.**

" **Thanks Mr. Murakami." I say as I reach into the bag. I grab an almond bar for leo, thingamajig for Raph, M,M's for Donnie, Square burst for Mondo and a galaxy for me. "See you soon." I say as I stuff them in my pockets.**

 **I rush right back up to my room. I run in the door to see Raph on his bed playing with Spike. I run over to my bed and climb up using Raph's. as soon as I'm on my bed I pull out the box that i keep my belongings in. I open it carefully.**

 **Inside is a picture of me as a baby. The note from my parents. The small blanket I was wrapped in. and a few candy bars. I empty my pockets into it and close it again. I save the candy bars for bad times. To make it less bad.**

" **Are you refilling your stash?" Raph asks. I swing my head down to look at him.**

" **Yep, as soon as a thunderstorm comes our way, I'll be ready." I say "what are you drawing?" I ask noticing the sketchbook in his hand.**

" **Nothing." he sighs "absolutely nothing." I squint my eyes. I get his candy bar out and hand it to him**

" **Looks like you already have a thunderstorm." I say as he takes it. He smiles at me.**

" **Thanks pal."**

" **No prob. That's what brothers are for." I say smiling. "And my brain feels weird." I say Raph rolls his eyes and shakes his head.**

" **Maybe you shouldn't hang upside down." he says poking my head.**

" **Hey can I draw something?" I ask swing down and sitting on his bed.**

" **Sure acrobat. Draw whatever you want." he hands me his sketchbook and his pencil. I smile at him before starting to draw. As I move the pencil around on the paper I stick my tongue out in concentration.**

" **There." I say handing it to him. I quickly jump back up to my bed. But i peak at him as he looks at it. I drew me and him stand together, with our arms around each other, and I wrote the word pals above it. Raph chuckles and flips the page and begins to draw. I flip over to my back and wait for the dinner bell to ring.**

" **Race you to the dinning hall!" Raph says as the bell rings and echoes through the orphanage. Then he dashes out the door.**

" **No fair! You got a head start!" I shout after him. I jump down and run as fast as I can. I push my legs to go faster and soon I catch up to him.**

" **How did you?" he paints as we run down the halls I shrug and run past him and straight into the dinning hall. I sit down next to Donnie and Raph comes in behind me.**

" **HA! I win! You Loose! NA NA NA NA NA NA!" I put my thumb on my nose and wiggle my fingers while sticking out my tongue.**

" **Ok, dork, i get it." Raph heaves as he falls into the seat next to Leo.**

" **Good, It's a real art form you know." I cross my arms. The others shake their heads and roll their eyes. "Success, I have annoyed you."**

" **Come And GEt It!" one of the kitchen Ladies yells. Everyone gets up and runs for the food. I'm at the front, obviously!**


	9. Exploring

Leo. four years in the future.

My eyes are closed as I wait for the sensation of the staff. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and I roll out of the way as his green stick hits the ground.

"Good, my son. This time try to catch it." he says. I nod and sit on my knees again. I close my eyes. My left hand tingles and I reach up grabbing his staff before it hits the side of my head. "Good. next." he says. I stand and walk over to the others and sit. Mikey stands and they do the same thing. Except Mikey gets hit more than I did.

Sense makes his way through us till we can all deflect catch and dodge his fast movements without looking. Once we finish we circle up.

"My sons. It has come to my attention that it is our four year anniversary tomorrow. Get here a little early to celebrate."

"Woah who! Party time!" Mikey pumps his fist in the air. "Get your groove on! It's my birthday, I'm the winner, it's my birthday, I'm the win-"

"Ok calm down Mikey." Raph scolds. "Your birthday isn't even today, or tomorrow."

"Well we don't really know when our birthday is Raph. might as well have it be when we meet Yoshi." Donnie says

"And since we don't know your birthday's I got you all gifts. I will be giving one of them to you today, and the other tomorrow." Yoshi stands and leaves the room. We look at each other before sitting on the floor cross legged instead of on our knees.

"What do you think it is bro's?" Mikey asks excitedly. "Maybe it's an ice cream cat!"

"Those don't exist." Donnie says flatly. "Maybe I got a complex computer system."

"Snore." Raph says, "that completely boring Donnie. Why would you want something like that? I want some boxing gloves."

"And what would you do with boxing gloves." I say "or a complex computer system, or even an ice cream cat. How would you be able to hid those things." they all look at each other and shrug. They then go back to chit chat about what they think Yoshi is going to give us. When he re-enters with a large black bag we all go back on our knees as he sets it down and opens it.

"First is Leonardo," he says. He pulls out two long swords and holds them out to me. "The Katina. A royal Samara weapon, for those with courage and keen skill." I reach out and take them in my hands carefully.

"Thank you Sense." I bow. As he gets into the bag for the second gift I find on the ends of the swords is encrypted "Leo"

"Raphael, the sai," he holds out to mini trident looking things. "For a fierce and fearless warrior, who will always fight the hardest for his family."

"Nice, thanks Sense." he says taking them in his hands.

"Donatello." Donnie sits up a bit straighter. "The bo staff, for a thoughtful soul, and a peaceful heart." he hands Donnie a staff of dark wood.

"Ah, man. A stick." Donnie mumbles as Sense moves on.

"Michelangelo." Mikey smiles big. "The nunchaku, because, well because. Because they are perfect for you." Mikey takes them and hugs them to his chest.

"Awesome. I love them!" he grins. Sense stands satisfied.

"My son's, you have all been trained in your weapons and know how to use them. Be wise."

I blink. "Wait, does this mean we get to go out and like fight crime now?" I ask.

"I'm not saying that. You will all still need lessons. There is always something you can learn. But you may go out and explore the town if you wish. Do not get into trouble." he says sternly.

"We won't." Raph says as we stand. We go to leave

"And don't get hurt."

"No prob dude." Mikey says and we go to leave again.

"Stay in the shadows."

"Like always." I say

"And don't talk to strangers."

"Yes Sense." Donnie says before we turn to go.

"And remember everyone is a stranger."

"We know sense." I say

"And look both ways before crossing the street."

"Goodbye Sense." I say and we walk out the door, lifting our masks over our faces. I close the door behind me and we stand on the street we once stood four years before. The day we first met Yoshie.

"Remember, stick to the shadows." I say as we step into the middle of the street.

"We're to exposed Leo," Donnie says, I ponder this for a moment and look around. I lift my eyes to the top of the building.

"Hmm." I smile under my mask. "Follow me." I say running to the nearest fire escape. I hope up the fire escape, floor by floor. We reach the building top and look over the city.

"I can see the orphanage from here." Mikey says cheerfully. "I wonder what their up to."

"Um, sleeping?" Raph says "it's kind of midnight."

"Come on guys, let's go explore." I say waving them on. We walk away from the edge but Donnie turns back.

"Wait guys, look at that." we look at what he points at to see a beautiful girl wearing a yellow shirt with red hair. She is walking down the street with an older man. Most likely her father. "That's the prettiest girl I've ever seen." Donnie concludes. I'm about to agree when Raph says

"What about April? You know, your girlfriend through the fence." Raph says and Mikey nods

"She's not my girlfriend. I simply help her with her homework." Donnie crosses his arms

"For a hole four years? How many people have a tutor for four years?" Raph places his fists on his hips.


	10. Snake

" **Wait what's that?" I look back at the girl as a white van pulls up in front of them and seven men get out and surround them. "We need to help them."**

" **But were not supposed to talk to strangers." Mikey says and Donnie looks at him with an eyebrow raised.**

" **We can't just let them take her!" he says before jumping off the roof.**

" **And her dad. Don't forget the dad." Raph says jumping after him.**

" **Geronimo!" Mikey yell after them.**

" **What the heck." I shrug and jump after them.**

 **When I land the men are throwing the older man with red hair into the back of their van. He hits his head and goes unconscious. Raph and Mikey are taking out men one by one. Donnie looks over to see the girl get picked up by one of the men. He throws his stick and knocks him over. Donnie is too far away to get to her si i dart in and catch her before she hits the ground.**

" **Thanks." she says. I set her down.**

" **No prob, that's my job." I say rubbing the back of my neck. I hear someone come at me from behind and I turn and kick them away but when I turn around the girl was getting throw in the back of the van**

" **NNOOO!" Donnie yells and he knocks the last guy unconscious. "They got the girl!" he runs after the van as it drives away.**

" **Donnie, wait we need to think this through. We don't know who they were or why they were kidnapping them. We will never catch them on foot. I saw a logo on the van. Let's look around and see if we can find some more clues." I say. Ne nods and we start to look around the crime scene for clues.**

" **So what are we doing again?" Mikey asks. I sigh and Donnie slaps his face.**

" **This building has the same logo as the van, so sooner or later, one of the kidnappers will show up and we can figure out where they are." I explain.**

" **Ok, I still don't get it, but ok." he shrugs. I roll my eyes and look back at the building. Come on any minute now.**

" **Are you sure they're gonna come Leo, I mean we've been here for like, an hour." Raph complains**

" **Oh I'm sure." I say as a van comes around the corner.**

" **He's here isn't he." I nod and one by one we jump off the roof after him and I hear Raph mutter "I should have complained an hour ago." we land around the truck as the man gets out.**

" **Think this through carefully, and tell us where the girl is." I say taking out my swords.**

" **You can do this the easy way, or my personal favorite, the hard way." Raph spins his sai in his hands and raises an eyebrow.**

" **Yeah, be logical, there's one of you, and four of us. What are you gonna do?" Donnie asks. The man back up slightly then pulls out a gun and shoots at us. We all jump out of the way and I see whatever he shot was glowing and mane scorch marks on the wall behind us. Note to self, don't get hit by that.**

" **You just had to ask." Mikey says "karma man. Not cool." he crosses his arms.**

" **He's getting away!" Raph shouts "again!" we chase after the van**

" **Not this time." I say as I jump onto the back of the van. Donnie and Raph go around the sides and I climb onto the top as Mikey jumps on the back. I reach the front and brake thru the windshield landing in shotgun.**

" **Agh! Get away you freaks!" the man swerves the car and Raph jumps out of the way but Donnie jumps onto the van and tips it over. Once it skids to a stop Donnie and Mikey drag the man out of the car. Raph pulls me out of the shattered window. After setting me on the ground he stops right over to the man and grabs him by the shirt.**

" **Talk pal! Who are you and where is the girl!" he say and then drops him to the ground, Mikey and Donnie still holding his arms.**

" **Fine, my name's snake. And I ain't telling you anything." Snake turns his head away. Raph smirks.**

" **If that's how you wanna play it then ok." Raph says he nods for us to follow so Mikey and Donnie drag him behind as we follow Raph.**

" **Ok now talk." Raph grabs Snakes shirt and hangs him over the edge of the building. "What do you know or else."**

" **Yesh, your strong how old are you?"**

" **Not the answer I'm looking for." Raph lifts one of his fingers and the man's eyes widen.**

" **You're not gonna do it, you don't have the guts." he lifts an eyebrow. Raph squints and lifts two more fingers till he's only holding the man by his thumb and his ring finger.**

" **Wanna take that chance?"**

" **OK, OK! I'll talk just put me down." Raph swings him over and throws him to the ground. He sits up rubbing his neck. "The people I work for are called the krang. I don't know anything else." he lifts his hands.**

" **What if we wanted to find the krang. How would we do that?" Raph kneels down and gets close to him.**

" **Only an idiot would wanna do that."**

" **I think I'd take offense to that." Donnie says stepping forward. Mikey nods**

" **Me too."**

" **Not a good idea to insult the people who hold your life in their hands, now is it?" I ask "so let's try one more time." I grab his shirt and lift him off the ground. "WHERE. IS. THE. GIRL." I say through clenched teeth**

" **Ok ok, I can show you the next place there going to hit up to night. I'll take you there." I smile.**


	11. You Can Learn Anything From Books

Donnie.

He wasn't sure, but Leo was acting weird. Did he have a crush on this random girl he's never talked to? I shake my head. Leo's not that kind of a person. I squint my eyes and examine the building closer. This doesn't seem like a gang hideout. I look over to Snake and Mikey.

Mikey is poking Snake in the head over and over again and Snake has the expression of (how did I get here?) or a (just why?) look. I roll my eyes and look back at the building. We've been sitting on this roof for hours. Dawn is only three hours away.

"Leo, are you sure they're coming, we've been here for hours." Raph crosses his arms. Leo stands from the crouching position he'd been sitting in for at least a hour.

"They'll be here. I can feel it." he says ominously. I roll my eyes again.

"Come on Leo, be serious. Snake lied to us. So what do we do with him." he turns to Snake who goes wide eyed.

"Wait." Leo holds up his hand. We look back at the building as the same van pulls into the alley behind it. "Told you."

"I should have complained hours ago." Raph places his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, then we wouldn't have had to wait for them to show up for so long, and we could be home by know." Mikey says as he stands next to the two of them.

"Um, that's not actually how-" I start but they cut me off.

"Mikey!" Leo says "who's watching snake?" Mikey holds up a hand and opens his mouth to respond then quickly closes it looking over to where Snake used to be.

"He's getting away!" Raph points at the edge of the building where Snake is about to jump off.

"But so is the van!" I stand and point off the building at the van as it pulls out and begins to drive away. Leo growls and jumps off the roof after the van. Raph and Mikey follow without hesitation. I look back at snake. He smirks at me.

"What do you teens even call yourselves?" he asks. I smile under my turtle neck.

"The turtlenecks." I say. He smiles then jumps off. I quickly jump after my brothers to join in they chases down of the van. I catch up with my brothers quickly. Raph starts to run around to the driver side of the van and Leo hops on the back and climbs up on top. Mikey jumps on the back. I guess that leaves me with the passenger side.

I run around the side and when I reach the window their attention is directed at Raph. I grab the roof of the car and swing my legs in knocking out both men in the front of the van. I squish past the unconscious bodies and steer the van. I slowly press on the brakes and pull it to a halt.

By now Raph Mikey and Leo were already fighting the men that were in the back of the van. The man had opened it when I swing in and attacked them. I jump out and join them.

"When did you learn how to drive brainie-ack?" Raph asks as he takes out one of the men. I roll my eyes.

"Books Raph. Books." I swing my staff off my back from my suspenders and knock out three guys.

"And I'm going to guess you learned that from a book too hu?" Raph says with a glare.

"Yes Raph, you can learn anything from books." I say.

"When you two are dune arguing over there, come join us." Leo shouts. I didn't realize we had stopped fighting and were just standing there. I blink and head over to help Mikey and Leo.

"I wasn't arguing! He was arguing with me!" Raph say as he follows me. Leo looks at me.

"Did you happen to catch snake?" he asks as we fight off the last of the men. I look down momentarily.

"No, he got away. I was following you." I say "you are the leader." Leo sighs as he puts his swords back.

"Search the van me and Raph are going to go back. He was tied up so it should take him a while before he can really get anywhere." I nod and he and Raph run back in the direction of the building. I look at Mikey and nod for him to follow me.

hey every one, sorry they chapters got mixed up and it's a bit confusing, but I think i fixed it, if you have any questions just ask! and enjoy the story!


	12. Defusing a Bomb

We walk over to the van and I steep inside, Mikey stays outside to keep watch. I open one of the cases to reveal seven canisters of glowing green and blue ooze.

"What is this stuff?" I ask myself. I open a few other box's to find the same thing every time.

"Uh, Donnie?" Mikey says

"What is it Mikey. I'm busy." I examine the canister for a label.

"We kind of have a problem." he says with a bit of anticipation.

"Look Mikey, I'm trying to figure out what this stuff is, and whatever is going on out there I'm sure you can handle it." I say as I open another box to find it full of whirs and buttons and a small screen with numbers on it. A few lights show up and the numbers begin to count down with a beeping noise. "Uh oh." I tap my chin as I try to remember what my hand book on defusing bombs had said.

Step one, stay calm. Steep two look for the critical wires. The ones that connect the ignition to the explosives. I search through the whirs and follow them to see where they go.

"Donnie!" Mikey shouts. "I need you out here!" I roll my eyes.

"For heaven sakes Mikey, you can take care of it. I'm trying to defuse a bomb in here." I focus on the whirs and find the three that connect the fuse to the explosives. I remember the third step is to cut them one by one. In order of importance. But what am I supposed to cut it with? I look around.

It sure would be handy to have something sharp, like I don't know, some swords or something. But no I have a stick. I'll need to modify it later. I find a set of wire cutters in the glove box of the van and quickly return to the bomb.

"DONNIE! I need you!" I close my eyes and try to block him out. I open them and carefully cut the whirs. The ticking stops and the lights on the bomb turn off. I let out a breath of relief.

Something crashes into the back of the van and I look back. Mikey flipped one of the men into the back of the van. He slowly gets back up and crawls toward Mikey as he finds of a few others. I jump up and shove my knees into his back. I grab my stick and put underneath his chin. I cut off his air circulation just long enough to knock him out.

I hope out and Mikey looks at me with a look of despricey in his eyes

"Took you long enough! What were you doing in there?" he asks kicking on of the men in the stomach.

"Defusing a bomb, I told you." I whack two guys in the gut and send them flying back.

"Oh, I thought that was some kind of expression that meant you were letting your little brother be beat up by alien men who don't stay knocked out for longer then one minute." Mikey says pointing at his eye which has a black circle forming around it.

"Alien? what are you talking about?" I look at him he kicks one of the men in the head.

"Well he had this like brain thing and-"

"Mikey." I cut him off. "We all have brains." he glares at me.

"I know that. But that's not what I'm talking about, one of them i had to hit super hard and part of his face came off, and then a brain thing came out of his chest." I slap my face.

"Mikey, I'm sorry, but there are no such things as aliens or unicorns or leprechauns or fairies. I had to tell you at some point, might as well be now." he crosses his arms

"Wrong! I knew fairies aren't real but the other things are!" I shake my head and look around at the men lying on the ground. A few of them are starting to move again already.

"We need to catch up with Raph, and Leo." I say

"Wait I can prove I'm right! Just open um his stomach! He says reaching over to one of the men on the ground. I roll my eyes and grab his ear. I pull him into the back of the van and close all the boxes. I hope back out and close the back of the van.

I walk around to the front and hop in the driver seat and start the van. I start to drive it toward Splinter's Dojo.


	13. Leo Has Good Ideas Sometimes

**Raph.**

 **Leo nods to me and we take off away from the van and back to the building we were on earlier. We run over to the alley behind it where it looked like he was going to jump off of. Turns out there's a fire escape on this side.**

 **We walk over to the bottom of the fire escape. I see snake untying the ropes that bind his arms to his sides. I laugh once and he looks up at me. He quickly jumps up and the ropes fall to the ground.**

" **Great." I roll my eyes. "Were in for a challenge now." I say. Snake smirks and puts his hands on my shoulders leaping over me. "What the?" I turn as he lands behind Leo. He salutes us and starts to run**

" **So ya latter turtlenecks." he says.**

" **How does he know our name?" Leo say as we run after him I shrug and we follow him to a small playground. He gets a lead on us but Leo saw where he went. We look down the dead end alley.**

" **OH NO!" Leo says sarcastically. But subtly. "We lost him." he says "looks like were going to have to re group and break into the krang headquarters."**

" **Yeah, sounds like a stupid plane." I say crossing my arms. The glares at me.**

" **Play along." he whispers. "We should use their van and try to pass off as some of their own." he say louder this time.**

" **Yeah. we won't get caught that way." I roll my eyes as I play along. He glares at me harder.**

" **Come on let's go back to the others and tell them the plane. We'll do it tomorrow night at midnight." he say as we start to walk away. We walk back to the dojo and about half way we see Donnie driving the van down the road. He stops.**

" **Hope in you guys." he says as he rolls down the window. Leo runs around to the other side and climbs in and i walk around back and climb into the back with Mikey. We ride back in the van and the hole way Mikey looks very uneasy.**

" **Whats up with you?" I ask him as we get closer.**

" **Oh, nothing. Just Donnie mentioned that one of the boxes back here held a bomb, so ya know." he shrugs and pulls at his collar as if to give himself air. I roll my eyes and pull off my mask after doing so he does the same.**

 **As soon as we stop Mikey jumps out and runs right in. I climb out and walkover to Donnie as he pulls the keys out of the ignition.**

" **So is there really a bomb back there?" I ask as he climbs out. He nods.**

" **Yep. I had to defuse it before it exploded. It was quite exhilarating actually." he spins the van keys on his finger. I watch him closely as we walk into the dojo. As we do we are created by Sensei.**

" **Explain to me why you drove a van up to my dojo and why Mikolagilo has a black eye and a bloody lip." he looks at Donnie. I carefully walk past.**

" **Well Sensei." Donnie starts "it's kind of a long story. See we were just exploring but then we watched as a girl and her father were kidnapped and so we had to take them down and save her-er-them, but we didn't quite catch them but we did catch snake, um he works for the krang, um which are the kidnappers. And um we got him to tell us where the krang were going to be next and were their headquarters are so we went and fought off more guys and we took the van because it's full of what I assume to be explosives. Oh and a bomb which i defused." Sensei blinks.**

" **Well, that is quite a lot to take in my sons. And you still have not rescued the girl and her father?" he asks Donnie looks down at his feet. Leo puts a hand on his shoulder.**

" **No." he says and Donnie looks up. "We didn't but we will. We have a plan. Donnie i need you to figure out how to wire that bomb to the engine of the van. So when it hits a wall it explodes. And so that it will drive in one straight line. Can you do that?" he asks I raise and eyebrow.**

" **And what's the plan exactly?" I ask**

" **Snake thinks were going to be in the van. We let him go so he could worn the krang. They'll be waiting for us. Were going to send the van bomb to them instead. And while they are either blown up or are taking care of the fire we will be sneaking over the wall. I need you to make something as well but I'll explain that latter." he turns back to Donnie. "Can you get it wired up before we need to get back?"**

 **Donnie taps his chin. "Sensei do you have an ally?" Splinter nods. "I might but I 'll need to put the finishing touches on tomorrow." Leo nods.**


	14. T-Claws

" **Then get started." he says. Donnie nods and heads out side. Leo takes me and Mikey and explains the plan to him. I sit and wait for him to tell me what I'm making. After Mikey still doesn't understand but he gives up he comes to me. He pulls out a piece of paper and draws something.**

" **Can you make this to go on our hands so we can climb over the wall. We'll need at least two for each of us." he says. I smile.**

" **You know I love metal work." I take the picture he drew and walk over to Splinter. "Do you have any metal scraps that I can use." Splinter seems to still be in shock from the whole "we grew up" thing.**

" **Oh, um yes. Follow me." he says walking to a room I recognize. His office. On his desk are four turtles and three tortoises. The other one he had given to me. He pulls out a tub of scraps of metal. "There is a metal workshop down the hall and two the right." he says. "I make some weapons in there. Don't touch any of them." I nod and take the tub and go down the hall.**

 **I get to work on Leo's design. It gives me time to think. That girl was kind of pretty. But Leo seems to like her. But I don't know. Maybe if I play a big part in saving her she could like me. I shake the thought out of my head. Raph does not get attached to girls. Ever.**

 **I put on the cool looking mask and pull out the blow torch. Why would I think she looks pretty? I mean I know Donnie has that girl he tutors through the fence. And Mikey has that girl that pretends she's a time traveler. But I have spike. I switch the blow torch for a different tool.**

 **And if Leo likes her he should get her I mean, I have Spike. I don't need anyone else. Girls are gross and have cooties. Ok sure that a little childish but come on. What's good about girls, their nice, and clean. Most of them are polite and calm. Girls don't like to fight, they like peace and quiet. I don't want someone like that, I want someone like Spike. Someone who will listen to me even if it's about something silly.**

 **I look down at the first one I made. Nice, now I just need to sharpen it. I'll do that after i have them all finished. I let out a huff. This is going to be a long night.**

 **I pull out my special rock and slide it across the tips of the hand cuffs. Why did Leo call them that? Mikey could come up with a better name. I turn to Spike.**

" **Hey spike, what do you think?" I show the tortoise. He chews on his lettuce leaf. "Thanks, I'm almost done with this one." I examined it "what do you think about girls?" I ask Spike tilts his head then chews on his leaf. "Me too." I say "I mean we have each-other and that's all we need right Spike. Chew on your leaf if you agree with me." he chew on his leaf "that's what I thought."**

" **You talk to your turtle?" I jolt up to see Mikey in the doorway.**

" **What! No! And he's a tortuous, not a turtle." I say defensively.**

" **That's so cute." he says "hey Raph can you help me come up with a good excuse to why I have a black eye?" i furrow my brow.**

" **Um, say you were fighting ninjas. Or robots, or aliens brain things." I smirk and he scowls.**

" **Their really were brain things. And I meant a believable excuse." he crosses his arms I chuckle and think for a moment.**

" **Say you fell off your bunk last night." I shrug. He thinks about this for a moment.**

" **Ok. nice thanks Raph." he gets up to leave.**

" **Wait! I helped you so now you need to help me." I say he smiles and sits on the edge of my bed.**

" **What can I help you with Raphie?" he asks I roll my eyes**

" **Just Leo named these handcuffs, and i think that's stupid, especially since there are already handcuffs, can you think of a better name?" Mikey taped his chin.**

" **How about, T-claws!" he proclaimed. "The T stands for turtle, ya know since we are the turtlenecks." he explained.**

" **Yeah, I get it you don't need to explain." I say "T-claws. That's actually kinda good. Thanks Mikey." he stands up and takes a bow.**

" **Thank you! Thank you! No you're too kind!" he says dramatically**

" **Oh ok then, your a numb-skull." I say correcting my mistake. He smiles at me and winks before leaving the room. Now he's a weird kid. I pick up the rock and slid it across the claws.**


	15. Brotherly Love

Mikey.

I head down the hall and for the courtyard. I skip my way down the empty halls and and jump out the door. Leo is sitting on a rock drawing in the dirt with a stick and Donnie is by the fence in his usual spot but this time is different. He was looking throw the fence.

I head over to him and as I do he stands and begins to pace. He's biting his nails, that's not a good sign, he only bites his nails when something bad happens.

"Hey, Donnie boy. whats up?" I ask he looks at me panicked.

"April. She's a hour late. She's never a hour late! Do you think something happened to her? What if she found a better tutor? Or maybe she was in an accident! I- I just don't know what to do!" he grabs his head

"Dude, chill. Maybe her dad wanted to spend time with her or something. That's happened before right?"

"But she told me in advance last time." he says panicked.

"Well maybe it was a surprise to her too." I shrug. "Just breath bro, just breath." he breaths deeply and sits down against the fence.

"I'm a, gonna stay here just in case she shows up." he says from the ground. I give him a thumbs up

"Cool dude." I say before walking away. I walk over to Leo. "yo bro, what's hanging?" I sit down on the rock next to him.

"I'm just trying to make sure this plan is going to work." he says half way into his hand. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Well, that's probably going to happen." I say and he rolls his eyes. "No I mean, even if something happens we should be able to handle it, like we have time to train hard to get ready, so even if something goes wrong, it doesn't matter." I explain. Leo looks up at the sky.

"I guess you're right Mikey." he says "ready to train?" he says standing. I smile and stand up with him. We take our ready positions and go at each other. Leo tries to swipe his feet under mine but I do a back-flip over him and put my thumb to my nose wiggling my fingers.

"Na na na na na!" I sing sticking my tongue out. Leo throws three punches but I dodge two and block one, I then throw a punch of my own, hitting him in the stomach.

"Oof!" his eyes widen and he steps back I bit my lip but he quickly recovers and takes me to the ground.

"Hey no fair!" I wiggle to try and escape his grasp. "Foul! I call a foul!" I shout

"There aren't any fouls it combat Mikey." Leo say as he flips me over and twists my arm behind my back.

"Ow! Ow! No fair! Stop I'll do anything!" I plead as I squint my eyes. "Get off me!" Leo gets off and helps me up.

"You have to do my Saturday chores next week." he says I jump on him wrapping my legs around his neck.

"Ha ha! I fooled you! I ain't doing no chores!" I shout "come on what ya gonna do Leo?" Leo grabs my feet and lifts them over his head making me fall over his back he hangs me upside down by my feet behind him. "Hey!"

"That is what I'm going to do Mikey!" he swings me around. "What ya gonna do Mikey?" he taunts. I fold my arms and close my eyes. I stay silent till he sets me down. "You ok Mikey?" I open one eye

"Ha ha! I tricked you!" I say jumping to my feet and running away "you'll never catch me now! MUHAHAHAHAHA!" I shout as I flail my arms around as I run.

"Come back here you little!" Leo chases after me but I easily out run him I dart over to the pips that stick out of the corner of the building and stand behind them.

"Na na na na na na!" I say putting my hands on my head as moose antlers. He comes running up to me and I squealed as he reaches for me, I dart away but he grabs my shirt and pulls my head under his arm rubbing his knuckles into my hair. "No not my adorable hair!"

"You deserve it!" he drags me back to the rocks we were sitting on. He puts me down and I slump my shoulders. I cross my arms and pout.

"No i didn't" I make the pouty lip. Leo rolls his eyes and looks over at Donnie, who is pacing back and forth biting his nails with a furrowed brow.

"What's up with him?" he asks

"Oh not much." I say standing. "Just April hasn't come to the study session they set up and she's like an hour late and she like never is late, like ever. Or something like that." I shrug. Leo furrows his brow. "What?" I ask

"Just it seems strange to me." I tilt my head. "Well, I mean. . ." he looks back at Donnie. "I don't know what I mean." he sighs. I raise an eyebrow.

"So, you have a thing for little miss captive don't you?" I ask, Leo turns to me.

"What are you talking about, I haven't even met the girl, I've only failed to save her." he hangs his head. "I embarrassed myself and she'll never like me after that." his eyes widen. "Wait! I didn't say that! You, you didn't hear anything." he quickly walks over to me and lifts me off the rock by my shoulders.

"Sorry," I hold my hands up in defense "I didn't hear anything, I promise." I close my mouth like a zipper. "My wips aw sewed" I say keeping my lips closed as much as possible. He closes his eyes and drops me "oooooff!" I topple off the rock "ow."

* * *

 **Hey everyone, hope your enjoying this story, if you have any suggestions then just let me know. otherwise, just enjoy!**


	16. Space Heroes

" **I don't know, I'm confused." he sits on the ground and puts his face in his hands. I blink in confusion, now what am I supposed to do? I tap my chin.**

" **Well, talk to me about her." I say as I adjust so I'm sitting cross legged on the ground next to him.**

" **Well she's pretty, and she's strong, she even tried to fight those men. Her hair is amazing, it looked so perfect, Her eyes are beautiful, like deep oceans of water, as soon as our eyes meet I never wanted to take my eyes away. It was just an instant connection." he turns to me "how was that supposed to help?"**

" **Well I know the diagnosis, your in love bro." I pat him on the back and his eyes widen as I stand.**

" **But what am I supposed to do now?" he stands and starts to follow me into the building. "Where are you going? Weren't you supposed to help me?" he chases after me down the long halls."come back Mikey." he orders. I turn a corner and open a door. "What-" he's cut short by what's inside the big closet.**

" **A while back a bunch of kids, I may or may not have been included, snuck in and stole the television from the keeper, her had three." I say waving him in. I open a box that sets next to the big black box and pull out a few tapes. "This is a show called space heroes. You'll love it. We have like hours and hours before it's time to go." I stand after putting the tape into the T.V. "enjoy." I say as it starts playing**

 **Leo's eyes are stuck to the screen as the pictures start to move and the sound starts to play. I laugh softly and close the door behind me, and head back up to the room.**

" **Leo lunchtime." I say opening the door a crack. Leo is sitting three inches from the glowing box speaking every word they do. "Um what are you doing?" I ask**

" **I've watched this forty two times, I know it word for word. You were right I love this!"**

" **You watched the same episode forty two times?" I sit down next to him "do you want to watch the other ones?" I ask he just his head to look at me.**

" **There are more?" he almost yells "where are they?!"**

" **Calm down, I'll get it fore you, here when it's over you press this button and switch it out then push it again, and it plays the new episode." I explain as I show him. "But it's lunch time." I say pointing over my shoulder with my thumb. He holds a finger to my lips and pulls his knees to his chest**

" **Sshh. it's starting. Go on without me." he says scooting closer to the screen.**

" **Okay, I'm gonna go now. I'll get you when it's dinner time." i say as I stand he hums and I leave the closet.I then take off to the dinning hall so I don't miss the food. Once I reach the room I quickly find the table with Donnie and Raph.**

" **So where's Leo?" Raph asks with half a mouth of food as he hands me the plate they got for me.**

" **He's watching Space Heroes" I shrug, Donnie and Raph exchange glances.**

" **He's what?" Donnie asks**

" **Watching Space heroes." I say before shoveling food into my mouth.**

" **I don't know If I want to ask what he's talking about." Donnie says to Raph who shrugs.**

" **Sounds like a T.V. thing, I think I watched a few episodes but I thought it was boring so I stopped." he takes a bit of half his roll.**

" **He didn't know there were more than one episode," I say "so he was watching the first one over and over again, and now he has it memorized." Donnie chokes on his water.**

" **That," he points his fork at me "is hilarious. But how are you watching a show?" he asks**

" **Um well you see, I may or may not have been part of this but a while back like three years ago a bunch of kids, remember I may or may not have been included, stole a television from the keeper." I take a sip of water "and three tubs of movies." Donnie raises an eyebrow.**

" **Nice." Raph says "I may or may not have helped." he reassures Donnie. Donnie shakes his head as he tries to wrap his brain around it.**

" **Wait so you, Raph and a bunch of other kids stole a T.V. from the keeper along with a ton of his movies and shows and you haven't been caught? And you did this two years ago? Where do you keep it?" he asks I shrug**

" **In a closet." I say**

" **So Leo is in a closet watching all of the Space Heroes non stop." Donnie clarifies.**

" **Yep. he loves it." Donnie raises an eyebrow again. "Oh and there it goes, the eyebrow is breaking the record of how high it's ever gone and wow he's done it, the most eyebrow lifts in three minutes! And the highest at that! Give him a round of applause everyone." I say Raph starts to clap. . . and then stops.**

" **Why?" Donnie asks**

" **Well he needed some girl advise and we all know none of us can give any and I thought that was his best resource." I say. Donnie considers this, then nods and hums in agreement before we continue to eat.**


	17. Surprise

Leo.

"Dinner bro, you skipped lunch your not skipping dinner." I turn away from the screen to see the silhouette of one of my brothers.

"Already? But only finished season two." I say as I stand. "Can I finish after dinner?" i ask as I walk out of the dark closet. Mikey shakes his head.

"Nope. we need our leader to prepare us for tonight's mission." he leads me to the dinning hall.

"Fine." I slump my shoulders and rub my eyes we walk in and sit with Raph and Donnie. "So what are we having for dinner?" I ask Donnie Raph and Mikey exchange glances.

"Dude, it's pizza." Raph says "your favorite, your never late for pizza and you never forget." he says before putting some in his mouth. I blink

"Oh, did you get me some?" I ask Donnie hands me a plate and as soon as the smell reaches my nose i remember how hungry I am. I shovel it in and Mikey stares at me "what?" I ask with a full mouth.

"I thought I was the only one who could eat like that." he says in aw. I roll my eyes and we finish eating.

* * *

"Ok, so here is the plan, we are going to use the T- claws to climb over the wall, but we need a distraction and they think were going to be showing up in the van, Donnie hooked up the bomb to the van so as soon as the van is in position it will run into the front gate where hopefully they will be waiting for us, and while they take care of the explosion we can sneak over the wall with ease." I fold my arms "any questions?" Donnie raises his hand

"What do we do after we get inside?" he asks I blink

"Um well, we find the girl and her dad and break them out. Were ninjas." I say.

"Ok," Mikey says "but what about the alien brain things?" we all look at him and then face-palm.

"Mikey for the last time! There are no alien brain things!" Raph shouts before waking him upside the head.

"But I saw them, I promise!" he says in defense. I shake my head with a sigh and move on with the plan.

"We have until midnight to finish getting ready, Donnie is that enough time for you?" I ask he nods

"I think so, but we need to get going, the sun is setting." he points out the window with his thumb over his shoulder.

"Alright, let's kick some kidnappers butt!" Raph pounds his fist into my hand and cracks his knuckles.

"Let's go." I say as I pull of the vent cover. We scramble up into the shaft and on towards the front gate. Wouldn't this be the night they get caught. Were leaving a little early in order to have more time to train and all that jaz but we need to, for the greater good. I hop down and the others follow. we quickly scramble out the door and down the path and out the gate. Were out.

"Ok, to the dojo!" Mikey points off into the distance and we all run after him as we pull our masks over our faces. We quickly arrive at the dojo prepared to train harder than ever, but something doesn't seem right. When we come the lights are on, and now they're off. I raise an eyebrow as I climb the three small steps.

"Leo something's wrong." Raph says as I lightly tap in the door with my knuckles.

"I know, should we go in?" I turn to the others. Mikey nods his head as Donnie and Raph look at each other. I turn back to the door and grab the door handle

"Don't die bro, in one of my comics his is how the murderer kills everyone. So be careful." Mikey says from right over my shoulder. I roll my eyes as I slowly open the door. I step in and the other three follow,

"Hello?" I call out. "Sensei? Master splinter? Are you here?" I take a step forward and the lights flash on. I blink my eyes to adjust to the light and we get in our fighting stances.

"Surprise." Yoshi walks out of a back room holding a cake with four cables on it. He pauses and raises an eyebrow. I stand up straight and rub the back of my neck,

"Sorry, we thought something had happened…" he smiles at us and we close the door and then go into the back room where he has a table set up with four gifts all wrapped up set on the table, along with colorful plates and cups and a pizza box.

"Happy anniversary," he says setting the cake down on the table. "Now make a wish and blow out your candle." we all smile at each other we close our eyes and silently make a wish.

 _I hope we can save the girl. . . and that I can have a chance with her._ I open my eyes and then so do the others. We blow out our candles and dig into pizza and cake.

* * *

"Ok now we need to go, but we'll come back I promise." I say resting a hand on splinters shoulder. He nods and I smile at him before turning and taking off to the van with my brothers. I look back as we drive off to see him standing on his porch I nod to him as waves goodbye.

"Alright, let's save the girl." I say getting back in the van Raph looks at me and raises an eyebrow "what?" I ask

"You should put your mask on." he says pointing at my neck I smile and slip it on. "And don't you mean the girl and her dad?" he asks with a snicker. I blink and cough a little

"Oh um, right, her and her dad. Of course." I nod and Donnie rolls his eyes and shakes his head as he drives down the road.

"Let's just save them both and try not to complicate things." he says and a small smile creeps onto his face "especially not with alien brain things." he holds in laughter

"Hey!" Mikey protests "there really were brain things! I promise! Have I ever lied to you?" the three of us on the front bench look at each other. Has he ever lied to us?


	18. Mikey Doesn't Lie-Mission Find The Girl

"Well I can't recall you ever having lied to us but that's not to say you haven't kept secrets from us." Donnie states as we turn a corner.

"Well only because you asked me too, when we took the T.V Raph, I never told any one. And when Donnie talked about your suspicions of your tutor having alternative motives and you told me to keep it to myself I never told anyone till now, and when Leo had his first kiss I never told a soul!" he glares at all of us. I blink from surprise. Wait did he just tell them all I've had my first kiss?

"Ok," Raph starts "can I just say, when we took the T.V. it wasn't only me and Mikey, a ton of other kids were involved." he says slightly waving his hands around.

"And the hole suspicion thing. . ." Donnie pauses "wait, Leo who was your first kiss?" he looks at me for a moment, "I never knew you had a girlfriend." i roll my shoulders

"Um well do any of you remember Miwa?" I squeak out and my voice cracks. Sweat rolls down my face.

"That girl who kept bullying you? The one you would fight with all the time? The one who would play with the snakes in the corner of the courtyard?" Raph all but shouts at me.

"Ok let me explain." I say turning to him in my seat. "I had always kind of had a thing for her but I never knew that the reason she beat me up was because she liked me too. So when she found out she was getting adopted she pulled me by the ear into a closet and Kissed me." I explain.

"It was better the first time you told me about it." Mikey says "We had been training for only a moth and she got called to the keepers room, they gave her a few moments to gather her things but she didn't have much, she threw everything she had into her bag then stormed off too find you, she pulled you into the closet and laid it on you. She said a few words that I won't repeat and then dashed away, and you Leo, couldn't even walk in a straight line." he finishes the story.

"Yep, it was better when Mikey told it." Raph says "I remember you had this little bruise on your neck that you guys said he got while you were trained, and now we know the truth, it was a hickey."

"RAPH!" I punch him in the arm "NO IT WASN'T!" I glare at them and Donnie smirks, at least I assume that's what he's doing under his mask

"Keep telling yourself that Leo, whatever lets you sleep at night." Donnie says holding back laughter.

"Ok, now getting back to you Donnie, what was so suspicious of this tutor of yours." I fold my arms.

"That's gonna have to wait, were here." he says stopping the car in the middle of the road, whatever building lies at the end of it is so far away you can't see it. Donnie pops the hood as we climb out and does a few things to the engine and then wraps a rope around the steering wheel to the handle above the door to keep it straight. He pulls a small little box out of his pocket and nods to me.

"Ok, Raph hand them out." I say Raph opens the small Shoe box he brought with him and hands everyone the hand cu-

"I call them T-Claws." he stops my train of thought. I slightly nod my head to myself, T-Claws sounds way better.

"Cool-io, now what?" Mikey asks. I turn in the direction of the building and the others follow my lead.

"Now we run." I say before taking off, the others follow, we steer away from the road but not so much that we go in the wrong direction, just enough to not be seen, as soon as we are close to the wall Donnie presses the button I look over my shoulder and see the faint light of the headlights turn on.

"Perfect." Donnie mutters "it worked perfectly." we reach the wall and hid behind a trash can, we wait and watch for the impact of the van. About four duzon of the men stand with big guns and snake stands amongst them. I listen in.

"They'll be here any moment." he says to the 'krang'. "Look, here they come." he points down the road. Then I hear one of the 'krang' talk.

"The one know as Snake says that the ones known as the turtle necks are approaching the place known as the Krang headquarters." I raise an eyebrow. Who talks like that?

"What the heck are you talking about," Snake retorts "I don't understand what you said but their almost here, they should be slowing down." I smirk, that van wont be slowing down any time soon. As soon as it's five yards away and snake begins to panic we start to climb the wall, half way up when I stop to watch the explosion. The 'krang' ready their guns and Snake dives out of the way as the van runs right into them and; BOOOOOOOMMMMM! I smile as it goes up in flames then go back to my ascent up the wall.

We sit at the top for a moment as we watch more of the 'Kraang' rush toward the explosion. We leap down and roll into the landing. We easily sneak in with our planed distraction, we wander down the strangely decorated halls, pink and orange glowing stuff lining the walls as accents, but the floor made of sheets of steal. We reach a corner and one of the 'krang' walks in front of us.

"The one known as krang has found what is now known as intruders-" but he doesn't finish his sentence, Mikey cuts him off by wanking him in the head and he falls over, Mikey glares at us before slamming his hand into the guys stomach,

"Eeeewwww!" we all say in unison as the man's flesh brakes open and Mikey begins to pull something out, Donnie hides his eyes Raph watches closely and I raise an eyebrow.

"I told you so!" Mikey lifts up a pink brain looking thing with eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth. "I told you I told you I told you!" he shouts as the brain thing begins to shriek.

"Sssshhhhh!" we all try to quiet him. But it's too late more of the krang come around the corner.

"Oops." Mikey mutters before we start to fight them off, not too many showed up so we won in a short amount of time. "Now let's move before they wake up." Mikey says pointing down the hall.

"Hold it Mikey," Donnie says as he looks up "those are power conduits, we should go that way."

"Ok thanks Donnie." Raph folds his arms "mind telling us why that would matter." Donnie scowls at him.

"Ok meathead, the conduits are all converging in that direction, which means whatever is going on in that direction is important." he yells as he towers over Raph. he then turns and storms down the hall I walk over and nod down the hall after Donnie then follow him myself. I hear Mikey;

"You just got spanked." he laughs and I look back to see Raph grab his finger and twist is "Oo, oW, mercy! MerCeY!" Mikey begs and Raph let's go with a smirk and follows us. "Not cool." Mikey mutters.

We scurry down the halls looking into every door, as we pass one I look in to find the red headed girl and her dad, a big smile crosses her face and I smile back, not that she can see it.

"Found them." I say to the others, and right at that moment the Krang storm down the hall, "Donnie! Pick the lock! Raph and Mikey fend them off!" I order before turning back to the girl. "Were going to get you out of here, both of you. I promise." the man nods and the girl smiles bigger, i wink at them before helping to fend off the Krang.

* * *

hey heir people! hope you you like it! what was your favorite part so far? let me know what episode I should put in here next. I have a few lined up but make some suggestions and I'll put them in!


	19. If It's Not Explosives, Then What Is It?

Donnie.

I kneel down and pull the cover off the alien lock for their cell, I search through the wires disabling and reconnecting wires when a familiar voice says something through the cell wall.

"Hey um not to rush you but, HURRY UP!" she says I look up at the red headed girl, she reminded me of someone.

"It's not easy picking a lock made by aliens you know." I say with half a scowl.

"Right sorry." she says shyly and I turn back to the lock.

"Oh, for the love of-" Raph shoves me out of the way "let me do it." I reach out to stop him, he's gonna make it worse. But he pulls out his sai and stabs the lock three times in different places, we hear the airlock release on the other side right before ours and Krang enter their cell and grab them before our door even opens. By the time it's open enough for us to fit through the girl and her dad are getting dragged down the hall. Purple glowing bullets fly past out heads and we quickly run after them.

"Help me!" she calls out to us as her captures turn a corner. I growl under my breath, why does she seem so familiar?

"Come on." I mutter to myself, we run through some big metal doors and Raph turns to close them but one of the Krang caught up to us. Raph breaks off its arm and slide it through the door handles to keep it shut. It bangs a couple times but the robot arm holds it closed.

"That should hold them." Raph turns to us. We blink. He just ripped their arm off and used it against them. Ok then. "What?" he asks

"You." Leo start's "are seriously twisted." he says folding his arms, Raph smiles and puffs up his chest

"Thanks." he says proudly. That's when we hear the girl again. We look up on the next level of the building her arms behind her back and she struggles.

"Let me go! Let me go you freaks!" she shouts as she tries to tug her arms free.

"There she is!" Leo says and we go to take off after her but are stopped but slimy spiky vines hang down in our way. My eyes follow up to where they lead to some kind of plant monster. Hissing and growling at least twenty feet tall, it reminds me of a Venus fly trap. Or some kind of combination of a crab and a corn stalk, or maybe-

"Uh oh." mike mutters and I snap out of my thoughts. The monster shrieks and then begins to talk.

"You did this to me you turtlenecks, and now your going to Pay!" it growls, something about his voice is familiar, why can't I put voices to faces today?

"It's snake." Leo mutters we hear a helicopter and look over to the girl and her dad getting shoved into the vehicle her eyes looking straight into Leo's her eyes, something about her eyes so familiar. Why can't I figure this out, I'm the smartest of the group but I can't remember where I've seen her before.

"snake ? what are you talking about? This is a monster!" I yell at Leo "would it help if we said it was an accident?" I ask the thing that is apparently snake it hisses and glows and shrieks at us. "I'll put you down for a no." I say before it tries to wipe me with it's vines.

"Donnie!" Leo shouts. "Give me a lift." he says pointing above my head where the girl is getting forced into the helicopter. I nod and he runs toward me, I weave my finger together and he steps into them and I launch him up just in time to doge another attack.

"It sure would come in handy to have, I don't know, a sword maybe!" I say as I hit the thing with my stick to no apparel. Raph jumps up and cuts the end of one of its vine things off and purple goo sprays everywhere.

"Ew! EW! Don't let it touch me! Don't let it touch me!" Mikey jumps out of the way as it splatters toward him and some touches him "no it touched me!" he shakes his leg in an attempt to get it off, I look as Leo chases after the helicopter that takes off he uses his swords as leverage to spring himself and grabs onto the bottom rail of the machine. I could have done that with a stick. I look back at the monster as it's vine grows back.

"What? It grew back, no fair!" I say as it examines it's new and improved arm, vine, thing.

"Wow, snake-Weed is strong." Mikey says and Raph turns to him.

"Snake-Weed?" he raises an eyebrow.

"You know, cause his name was Snake and now he's like part weed and stuff." Mikey tries to explain.

"Yeah, we get it you don't need to explain." Raph says.

"Come on guys, we just need to hold him off until Leo comes back." I say, and then the arm Raph shoved in the door snaps and an army of krang pile out. "While trying not to get shot my alien robots." I add

"With brains!" Mikey interjects. Me and Raph both look at him with annoyed looks.

"Let it go man." Raph says before we start getting shot at. I look back up at Leo who is sneaking up on the door while trying not to fall to his death. I quickly look around to find a way to defeat Snake Weed.

"Donnie we need a plane!" Raph yells at me.

"I'm working on it!" I reply as Raph gets hung upside down. "The power conduits!" I say pointing to the power cables we noticed earlier.

"Not the time for that Donnie!" he says as he is thrown against the wall and then fall to the ground.

"No listen, Mikey go over to that power generator and be irritating, your good at that," I instruct.

"Ok I agree with that." Raph says as he gets off the ground.

"Ok Raph help me out real quick." I say as I help him up. "We need the krang to corner Snake-Weed." I say

"On it." he says and gets the krang to shoot in Snake-Weed direction who happens to be right next to the power generator. Perfect. I look back up at Leo who is hanging on for dear life as a krang that is falling to the ground shoots up at him. The helicopter starts to move around and the girls is knocked out.

"Crap." I say wide eyed. She hangs onto the edge, Leo reaches out to her but she slips and falls to the earth "NOOOO!" I shout half way reaching for the limp body that's far from out of reach. Leo dives after her.


	20. Good For Nothing Leo

"Now what Donnie!" Mikey shouts as he dodges a bullet and it hits the power generator.

"Keep doing that!" I say as it steams, Mikey gives me two thumbs up and dodges a few more bullets making them hit the glowing alien object. The whole thing starts to steam "now get out of there!" I shout. Mikey jumps off and runs over to me and Raph comes running with a robot head under his arm. We watch as Snake weed gets electrocuted by the unstable alien tech. Leo shows up next to us with the girl in shock and then it explodes.

"Oh crap a doodle donkey." I say as I turn placing a hand on Mikey's back and one on the girls leading them away from harm, Leo and Raph follow. Most of the krang that were out there got destroyed and the rest of them were in shock, we didn't get followed. We get out and run back towards the busy part of town.

"So where do you live? We should drop you off." Leo says as we run around a corner.

"Well, eh, um can we, slow down, maybe?" she says through gasps of air. We stop and she puts her hands on her knees as she catches her breath.

"Sorry." I say. She looks up at me a weird look on her face. "What?" I ask tilting my head.

"Are those. . . suspender?" she asks standing back up. I look down at my torso at my suspenders.

"Well yes, yes they are." I say. She looks into my eyes deeply, her eyes I know those eyes! But where.

"What are your names?" she asks turning to look at all of us.

"We call ourselves, the turtle necks." Leo says proudly, puffing up his chest and placing his hands on his hips. The girl giggles.

"Ok but what are you names?" she looks at me again. I know her voice. Why can't i put it together? "Well thanks for saving me." she says after I don't answer her. "I don't know what I'll do now." she looks off in the direction the helicopter flew off in with her dad still inside. "It was just me and my dad." this isn't making sense, she looks down at her feet "at least I know some one on the inside of the orphanage." she says with a sigh as she starts to walk away. I grab her arm

"Wait." I say, Leo gives me a queer look. "What's your name?" I ask looking in her so very familiar eyes. She smiles at me.

"April," I freeze, my arm falls to my side, no way. No way no way no way! My mind explodes. "Now i'm gonna go see if the police will believe me when I say my dad was kidnapped by alien brain things in robot bodies." she said looking down the street.

"April," Leo puts his hand on her shoulder. "That's not going to help, but I promise we won't stop looking until we find him."

"Thanks." she says looking into his eyes. Wait what? I knew I knew her! What does Leo think he's doing? April leans forward and Kisses him on the check before running down the road to the police station.

"Now you have two kisses under your belt." Raph punches him in the arm. I stand and watch her go down the street.

"We need to get back to splinter's Dojo." Leo says I don't move, I watch as she opens the door and walks in. the I turn to Leo and the others who are staring at me.

"I can't believe none of you put it together except me!" I throw my hands in the air and storm off towards the Dojo. they follow me, but don't say anything. Were one block away when Mikey breaks the silence.

"So are we not going to talk about this weird substance that turned Snake into a monster?" I look over my shoulder to see Mikey holding a canister of what I assumed to be explosives.

"Where did you? Give that to me! We don't know what that is." I say snatching it out of his hands, I look at Leo "you still haven't figured it out yet?" I scold him he blinks. Nothing, he useless. I turnand take off down the street and I'm the first one inside.

"Welcome back, that was faster than I presumed, did everything go alright? Where are your brothers?" Splinter asks.

"It went swell, ask Leo, there back there." I say pointing over my shoulder as I make my way to his small office.

"What is that you are holding?" he asks as he follows me.

"I'm not sure yet, I thought it was explosives but when we were rescuing the girl and her father it turned this man into a monster." I say turning the thing over in my hands. "But I just want to go home, can you keep it here?" I ask setting it down on his desk.

"Of coarse Donatello, would you like to celebrate a little more with your brothers first?" he asks I shake my head.

"I'll go home alone," I say and that's when Leo bursts into the office.

"Donnie! I'm so so sorry! I was an idiot, I'm so sorry! I don't know what to say except that I'm sorry! I was blind, and well I didn't know who she was." he pleads with me. I'm scowling at him. I slide my mask off and notice Sensei's face.

"Ask Leo, it's his story now." I say shoving past him and heading out the door. Good for nothing Leo. he gets the swords, he gets to be leader, he got a first kiss, he got my April. I'm never speaking to him again. I think to myself as I make my way to the orphanage. I just need a good night's rest.


	21. The Real Story

Raph.

Donnie storms out the door and closes it behind him. I look at Leo and Splinter in the office doorway. What happened. Mikey gasps and I look at him.

"Dudes I get it now!" he says looking at his hands "that girl Donnie tooters through the fence is named April, that girl we saved was April, holy cow what's happening with my life! I think my brain exploded." he says falling flat on his back. Well that makes sense.

"Are we sure it's the same April?" I ask and then it dawns on me "never mind, she said she knew someone in the orphanage, she must have been talking about Donnie, we've never meet her, but wow, dang this is all messed up." I run a hand through my hair and take my mask off. "Leo just keeps getting all the girls." I say with a smirk. He glares at me.

"This isn't a joke Raph, I never meant for this to happen, I'll never see Miwa again and as soon as April gets to the orphanage, she'll find out that we are the ones that saved her and then she's going to be confused. She'll want to come with us, and we'll have to say no-" Splinter stops Leo by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Did you say Miwa?" he asks. I raise an eyebrow and he nods. "This is, this is a lot to take in." his hand runs down his face. "I think I should tell you the rest of my story." he says walking over to the tree. On the wall behind it I've noticed the photos of his family. One in particular. Him, his wife and his daughter.

"What are you talking about?" Mikey asks following us as we kneel in our places. "The rest of your story? Like what?" he asks Yoshi lets out a sigh as he holds the photo of the three.

"I wish Donatello were still here for this, but I will have to tell the story without him. Leo you will have to fill him in." Leo looks away

"That might not be the best idea." he says rubbing the back of his neck. "He kind of hates me right now. Maybe Raph should do it." my eyes widen.

"Me?" I ask from surprise. "Well sure. Ok then. Sensei, continue with your story." I say and he nods.

"When I lived in Japan, I was in the foot clan, and I had one brother that I was particularly close to, his nickname was the shredder. But the love of a woman came between us. He let anger and furry rule his actions and I lost my precious Tangshan, and my baby daughter, Miwa. my world crumbled around me." he looks longingly at the photo.

"Sensei, I'm sorry." I say "but are you saying that your daughter didn't die, and that she somehow came to our orphanage? And then got adopted?" I stand, he turns to look at us as the other two stand with me.

"The day after the tragedy I left Japan, I needed a fresh start. I worked for ten years to get my own dojo, she would in fact be your age. I'm not saying anything, but it is still possible. Leo, you are part Japanese, and you are here."

"But I'm only part. I'm also part american. That doesn't mean I was born in Japan." Leo says placing a hand on his chest.

"Let us not dwell on this, eat some more cake and then head back. You'll need some rest." he says Mikey almost teleports to the back room and stuffs a hole piece of cake in his mouth.

"Wait for me!" I shout after him. Leo follows and we finish off the cake. Except Mikey puts one piece into a box to bring to Donnie. We open our last presents before we hug Splinter good buy and head out the door and slip our masks back on. Leo nods down the street that we don't usually take and i nod and follow him. We stay in the shadows but pass the police station. Of course he wants to check in on her.

April sits in a chair as a officer kneels beside her taking notes. He closes his book and stands, April stands with him. He puts a hand on her shoulder and she looks at the ground but nods her head. He then leads her toward the door.

"Leo we gotta go." I say

"I know." he says. Me and Mikey go but Leo lingers for a moment.

"Leo!" I whisper shout and he follows. We get home moments latter and slip into our room.

"Donnie bro, you up?" Mikey asks as he drops down. "I brought you the last slice of cake." he waves the box around.

"Over here." Donnie says from his corner, where they gave him a desk to do his school work on.


	22. More Brotherly Love

"What, are you doing?" I ask looking over his shoulder at the chart he's making. "That is some impossible maze you've got going there." I say as he draws another line.

"It's not a maze Raphael." he turns to me in his spinney chair. "It's a chart, to prepare me for every possible scenario with April, so I can make sure she doesn't hate me. I have to think of every possible thing she might say so I can come up with some kind of appropriate response." he explains.

"So do you want the cake or not?" Mikey asks. I sigh and shake my head and Donnie pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I'll take the cake. But I came up with a plan. She doesn't need to know. If we change into some other colors that aren't turtle necks than we just might be able to fool her." he says

"But won't she be more mad if she finds out that we were lying to her?" Leo comments from his bunk. Donnie blinks than places his chin in his hand.

"But then there is also the possibility that she will be more mad if she finds out we were lying to her." he says. I raise an eyebrow and look at Leo. He lies down and puts a pillow over his face.

"Well." I crack my knuckles. "We'll just have to tell her the truth and hope all goes well." I say

"That does seem like our best chance, and that is what I was making the chart for." Donnie turns back to it. "You guys can go to sleep, I'm gonna work on some stuff." he says waving us away and grabbing the cake from Mikey. Wow he is really taking this hard.

"Ok, if you say so brainy-ack." I ruffle his hair and then slip into bed. I hope he goes to sleep some time, or else I'm not falling asleep. I listen to the soft ticking of the pocket watch that hangs on the wall. I watch as hours pass. I roll over onto my stomach to look at Donnie. His face on his desk and arms by his sides, drool slowly flowing out of his mouth. I smile.

I get up and grab his blanket off his bed and drape it over him, maybe I should bring him to his bed, would he wake up? I poke his face. Nothing. I wrap one arm around his shoulders and scoop his legs up with the other. I carry him bridle style to his bed and plop him down. I then readjust the blanket to cover him.

"Love you bro." I whisper before going to sleep myself.

* * *

"Raph. he he. Raph." Mikey taunts. I groan and open my eyes. His face inches away from mine.

"What do you want?" I growl at him closing my eyes again. He snickers and I open my eyes again. "Oh no you didn't" I say sitting up and grab his shirt. "If you drew on my face again, you're gonna pay." I say lifting my fist.

"Nope, guess again." he says I blink and look down on my bed is my teddy bear. My eyes widen.

"You saw nothing." I growl as I press my forehead against his and grit my teeth.

"Nope, I saw nothing, nothing at all." he whimpers holding his hands up. I drop him to the ground and quickly stuff it in the box under my bed. I glance at Donnie, still asleep. Leo is snoring like a moose.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Mikey." I say he smiles and then someone knocks on our door.

"Boys! Boys get up please." I look at Mikey both our eyes wide.

"The Keeper." we say at the same time. We shake awake Donnie and Leo, "the keeper wants to come in quick!" we tidy up in a matter of seconds and stand in a line a few feet away from the door. I do the brave thing and step forward to open it. Right outside is the keeper.

"Here we are." he says "alright, I'm sure you know that you and three others are the oldest children left at the orphanage." he explains as he steps back and waves for us to come out. "And you four seam like the safest," we follow him down the halls "last night, some poor girls father was kidnapped, and her mother isn't in the picture, so she will be staying here till her father is found." he says and we turn a corner, we're almost to the front.

"So why are we here?" Donnie asks nervously tugging on his collar. "What does this have to do with us?"

"Well you see Donnie," Since when does he use nicknames? "I was hoping you four could show her around, be her friends, and show her the ropes around here." Donnie stops dead in his tracks and scowls at Leo as he walks past.

"Don't need all of us for that." he mutters as he drags his feet behind us. I feel sorry for the kid, but I can't show it.

"Come on bro, it'll be fine." I say punching him in the arm. He looks at me and offers me a small obviously fake smile and rubs his arm.

"I know," he says looking down at his feet. "I guess I'm just nervous, about what she'll say and think, and-" he bites his lip, then starts to bit his nails.

"Hey." I grab his hand and take it away from his mouth. "You'll be fine. And if you don't stop biting your nails your fingers are gonna bleed." he smiles "and if that happens you'll be too distracted to try and beat me and I'll win every fight, not that I wouldn't any way." I smirk and he glares at me as he stuffs his hands in his pockets. We reach the door to the keepers room.


	23. April

**April.**

 **I look at my feet as I slowly turn myself around in the spinney chair I was placed in. The so called "Keeper" went to get someone to show me around. I do so hope it's Donnie. I want it to be someone I know. And he's the only one I know. Footsteps approach the door, and I stop in my tracks. I listen as the Keeper speaks to whoever he brought.**

" **Now Boy's" Boys? More than one? "I need you to be very kind to April, treat her with respect." he says before grabbing the door knob, I quickly get back to spinning myself as they walk in, the door opens as my back is turned. "April." he says and I turn around. I tilt my head at the sight of the four boys. I take them in one by one.**

 **The one in the front is short with slightly curly dirty blonde hair, he is wearing a orange shirt and green basketball shorts. The next one has shaggy red hair startling green eyes and has a red shirt and matching paints with the first one. The third one has straight black hair and darker skin, but round Blue eyes like the first one, he has a dark blue shirt and matching green shorts. But the fourth one seems to be kneeling on the ground behind the rest.**

" **April, this is Michelangelo, Raphael, Leonardo, and. . . Donnie? Donatello get off the floor boy." my eyes widen, that's him!**

" **Sorry sir, my shoe was untied." he stands in the back but taller than the rest, his brown hair slightly hanging in his face and his glasses that shield his beautiful brown eyes, he smiles and he has a gap in his teeth,and I smile at him. Then I notice his shirt and pants, purple shirt and matching paints. But what gets me is the suspenders. It looks exactly like the ones that guy was wearing. My eyes widen and I look back over all of them.**

 **They all look like them! My heart beats fast and I place a hand on my head as i take a deep breath. I can see Donnie wince, he knows I know. They all do, I can see it in their eyes.**

" **April, why don't you go with them, they can show you around." he says interrupting my thoughts. I slowly stand.**

" **Yeah, yeah sure." I say nodding. Leo looks like he's about to offer me his arm but backs away. They step out of the way and I walk past them all they follow me out into the hall and the keepers door closes. I turn around.**

" **Are you ok April?" Leo asks. My head is pounding. And I look them all in the eyes. I nod**

" **Yeah, I'm fine, but, can I talk to Donnie, privately?" i ask, the red head, Raph elbows him in the arm before putting his arms around Leo and Mikey and leads them down the hall. Donnie averts his eyes and examines something on the floor. "Donnie, were you here last night?" I ask stepping closer once the footsteps of his brothers fade. He looks at me. Eyes pleading for mercy.**

" **I'm- i'm sorry." is all he can mutter. He clamps his eyes shut. "I should have told you! I feel like an idiot!"**

" **Hey." I say placing my hand on his face "it's ok, I'm not mad. I just wanted to say thank you for saving me." he opens his eyes at my gentle touch. I pull my hand away and rub my palm with my other hand. "It's just a lot to take in." I say softly taking a step back.**

" **Yeah." he rubs the back of his neck "I can imagine. But uh, you want me to show you around?" he asks. I bite my lip and tuck a piece of hair behind my ear.**


	24. The Tour Of The Orphanage

"Yeah sure, let's catch up with the rest." I say turning to go down the hall. Donnie follows behind me, we quickly catch up with the others and they show me around. The dining hall, the kitchen, the bathrooms, and then the courtyard. My eyes immediately search for the spot in the fence where I study every day.

"Well I think that's it, except your room, I don't know where you'll be sleeping, the only other three kids our age are also boys, so you'll probably have your own room." Leo comes up behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder and i flinch and he pulls away.

"Sorry. I don't know whats wrong with me." I look at my hands, "I'm just so jumpy." I rub my arm

"It's ok," Leo says "it's a lot to take in." I look over at him and smile slightly. "We should go ask the keeper where your room is." he says nodding over his shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan, and then I can grab my stuff from his office." I say turning to go back in but stop right inside the door. "You know, you don't all have to come with me." I turn to the four boys.

"Sweet." Mikey pumps his fists and runs back outside.

"I have to make sure he doesn't die." Raph says before running after him Leo and Donnie look at each other. A silent argument going between the two of them. A debate of some kind, I can read it in their eyes. Both of them daring each other to back down, Leo simply doesn't want either of them to be alone with me but Donnie wont go where Leo goes.

"I have to go study." Donnie huffs and turns to go down the hall, I slightly reach out to stop him but he's too fast and disappears around a corner. I suck in a sharp breath. Crap. I look back at Leo and he rubs his neck.

"Well, to the Keepers room?" I jesters down the hall. I smile. His charm taking the worry out of my mind.

"Sure." I say taking his hand, a small smile tugs on the corner of his mouth that gives me a warm feeling in my chest. "Lead the way Leo." I say, then hand in hand we walk to the keepers room. When we reach the door Leos fingers slip from mine and tap on the keepers door three times. The door opens and were greeted by the tall man.

"April, I hope you found the Tour delightful, where are the others?" he asks looking at the lack of boys to accompany me.

"I don't need an army to escort me everywhere, just one night in shining armor." I say nudging Leo in the arm. Leo's cheeks turn a light shade of pink and the keeper looks at him.

"Well, Leo can help you carry your things to your room. You will get your own room, until your father is found." I tense at the mention of my dad "Leo, her room is number two seven eight." Leo nods then enters his office to grab my bags. Leo then leads me to my room, Donnie's face flashes through my mind, and my heart fills with guilt. I slow down a bit and Leo looks back at me.

"You ok?" he asks, I let out a breath.

"I guess, I just feel kind of guilty, Donnie and I were best friends, and now he hates me, and I don't know why, is it something I did?" I rub my palm with my other hand.

"It's nothing you did, and he doesn't hate you, he is mad at me, and it's something I did. But don't worry, I'll smooth it out with him." I smile and we continue down the hall.

* * *

 _hey every one, it's me, let me know what your thinking of it so far, can't wait to get some feedback! I'm so exited for the up coming chapters, sorry I haven't been consistent with my chapter posting, I'll try and get better at that, but I hope you are all enjoying! read on!_


End file.
